


Captain Crane of the Starship Enterprise

by Anonymous



Category: Boston Legal, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bad Art, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denny Crane vs. the Klingons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Crane of the Starship Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



> Treat for debirlfan who had an awesome prompt for this!

Denny gets swapped with Kirk and pwns the Klingons...


End file.
